There's Something 'Bout Love
by WhosThatPsychoFangirlOmgItsMe
Summary: Jesse's brother is in town. Rachel is starting to fall for him. Meanwhile, the Warblers show some Archie pride


11:00 PM

_Rrring!_

Will Schuester lifted up his head and reached over for the phone.

"Hello?" He said, sleepily.

"Hi, Mr. S!" the voice on the other line perked up. "Oh, are you asleep? Sorry. We're um, here. At the, uh, airport."

"Is this...David?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay,"

He hung up, sitting up, and finding a descent shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Car keys…" he mumbled to himself, looking at the dresser.

He walked to his car and headed over to the airport.

"Hello," he said when he arrived, rolling down the window.

"Mom," David said. "Mr. Schuester is here."

A woman stood up and followed her son to Will's car.

"Hey, Dave," Will said, helping the two with their luggage. "How's school?"

"Oh, it's good."

"Still singing?"

David nodded. "I'm a music major."

"Oh? You don't have school?"

"We're on semester break,"

"That's great! You can meet my glee kids! I mean if that's okay with your mom,"

His mother nodded. "That's fine by me,"

3:00 PM-McKinley High

"Hey, guys,"

"Hi," the group chimed in.

"I have a very special guest for you today."

"If its another one of those teachers who try to teach us that if we have sex, we die, no thanks," Santana says, filing her nails.

"No, Santana. This is David St. James, he's staying with me this weekend."

Everyone looks at Rachel as David joins Will. "Hi," he says, smiling widely. "It's nice to meet you all,"

"Hi," Rachel blushes. Finn looks over at her again, followed by Quinn and Mercedes.

"David is a music major, and he's staying with me for the week."

"Oh," Rachel giggles again. David grins with a lopsided smile back at Rachel, and there's an awkward silence.

"So, Nationals!" Will says, clapping his hands then turning to the piano to pick up some sheet music. "You could sit down," he whispers to David, who nods, and takes the surprisingly empty seat next to Rachel, who gushes.

"Any suggestions? Let's keep it tasteful. A mix of old and new." Will says, looking at his students.

"I wanna hear the new guy sing. He's cute." Brittany says, quietly, and Rachel whips her head around to look at her.

"Don't worry David," she says, patting his hand with hers. "I've got this. By the way, you look nothing like your brother." Before giving David a chance to respond, "Mr. Schuester, I have something to present," she walks up next to Will.

"Pow…" Puck says, punching the air. "She's obviously over Jesse."

"Hush, Noah." Rachel snaps, then her eye catches Finn, who is looking at her with a clueless expression. She furrows her brow before continuing. "David, care to join me?"

"Um," He looks over at the others and he stands up to join Rachel.

"Here goes nothing," Mercedes says to Quinn, who nods.

"_Desperate, desperate_

_You're reaching out_

_And no one hears you cry_

_You're freaking out again_

_'Cause all your fears_

_Remind you"_

David joins her, after watching her, and takes a step closer.

"_another dream has come undone_

_You feel so small and lost like you're the only one_

_You wanna scream 'cause you're_

_Desperate"_

And they join for the chorus,

"_You want somebody, just anybody_

_To lay their hands to your soul tonight_

_You want a reason to keep believin'_

_That someday you're gonna see the light"_

"_'Cause you're desperate;" _

"_desperate"_

"_'Cause you're desperate;"_

"_and now_

_You know that things have gotta change_

_You can't go back you'll find your way_

_And day by day_

_You start to come alive_"

The rest of the club is watching, at the edge of their seats, on their toes, for Rachel's turn, but she doesn't. Instead, she walks out. The rest of the club is awestruck, and David stands there awkwardly, not knowing why she had just walked out on him.

3:00-Dalton Academy

"Nationals," Wes says, addressing his group of Warblers.

"Crush," suggests Blaine who was sitting on the arm of the couch Kurt is sitting on.

Wes takes notes. "Any other suggestions?"

"I like that song," someone speaks up.

David looks at Blaine. "That Archuleta kid?"

Blaine shrugs, "Hey, why not?"

The admissions representative brings a family of four past the room where they practiced.

"Ah, this is the Warblers, our a capella group." She says, presenting the group. "Could you sing something for us?"

"Yeah, why not?" Blaine says.

Wes looks at David who sighs and looks at Blaine, "Fine, start,"

Blaine stood up, followed by Kurt.

"_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay"_

The visiting group clapped. "That was great," the lady who was probably the mother said.

Blaine smiled at Kurt then turned to address Wes. "Looks like we've got our song."

3:30-McKinley

"Rachel, what's wrong?" It was Finn.

"He's Jesse's brother!"

"I'm sorry but…"

"Now I'm going through this again...I can't. He's his brother."

"Well...then try not to listen to him…"

Rachel looked at Finn giving him an expression that read, "you're missing the obvious".

"What?" Finn asked.

"Do you think…"

"Rachel, you know what I'm going to say,"

"Okay, I was just wondering. Thanks anyways, Finn, I'm going to go back in."

She stood up and walked back into the music room.

"Rachel!" David says.

"Hi, David. Listen…I'm really sorry about earlier, just forget it happened."

Half the room gasps in shock. A few whispers of "did Rachel really apologize" swept the room, followed by a glare from Rachel herself.

"Anyways, I think I know a song that would be perfect," she perks up, grabbing David by the hand and whispering in his ear. He nods.

McKinley Auditorium

_Every night it's all the same_

_You're frozen by the phone_

_You wait, something's changed_

_You blame yourself every day_

_You'd do it again_

_Every night_

_There's something 'bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_It sets you free_

_There's something 'bout love_

_That tears you up_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_You still believe_

_When the world falls down like the rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees_

_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh…_

_But don't give up_

_There's something 'bout love_

_When you were young_

_Scared of the night_

_Waiting for love to come along_

_And make it right_

_Your day will come, the past is gone_

_So take your time_

_And live and let live_

_There's something 'bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_It sets you free_

_There's something 'bout love_

_That tears you up_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_You still believe_

_When the world falls down like the rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees_

_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh…_

_But don't give up_

_There's something 'bout love_

_Don't fight_

_Don't hide_

_Those stars in your eyes (in your eyes)_

_Let em' shine tonight_

_Let em' shine tonight_

_Hang on_

_Hang in_

_For the ride of your life_

_It's gonna be alright_

_Hold on tight_

_There's something 'bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_There's something 'bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_It sets you free_

_There's something 'bout love_

_That tears you up_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_You still believe_

_When the world falls down like the rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees (to your knees)_

_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh…_

_But don't give up_

_There's something 'bout love_

_Whoa oh oh oh.._

_Set's you free_

_There's something bout love_

_That tears you up_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_You still believe_

_When the world falls down like the rain_

Cue the group hug.


End file.
